Who are we?
by Tigers58
Summary: Percy, his sister, and a few others have were abandoned as kids and now live in the forest in tree houses. Watch as they go through life battle school, finding love and trying to find who they really are. It has Kings, Queens, old fashion buildings and shops but other than that it is modern
1. Chapter 1

Tree houses

Elizabeth's: pin/517069600939147862/

Percy's: pin/517069600939147885/

Emma's: pin/517069600939147915/

Frank's: pin/517069600939147872/

Katie's: pin/517069600939147869/

Travis': pin/517069600939147865/

* * *

Who are we? Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ring! That's the first thing I heard in the morning. I slammed my fist into the alarm clock knocking it on the floor and probably breaking it. I got up and went to my closet to get ready for the day.

My name is Percy Jackson. I live in the middle of the forest with my sister and a couple of friends. We all have a tree house we live in, mine is the tallest one over the lake we live by. None of us know who are real parents are, we grew up in an orphanage. By the time we all turned 12 we knew no one was going to adopt us, so we left. We ended up in the forest where we found some old tree houses. We fixed them up all now we live in them.

My sister, Elizabeth is the youngest out of all of us. The only reason I know she is my sister is because the people who ran the orphanage said we came together with a letter saying who we are. We look nothing alike. I have black hair and sea-green eyes, while she has brown hair with ocean-blue eyes. Elizabeth was left with a necklace that had a dolphin and a blue stone. She wore it every day because it gave her hope. Hope that we would find our real family.

When I finally got ready I walked into my kitchen and got some cereal and orange juice. I sat there for a few minutes until my sister walked through the front door. "PERCY! We got to get going. I heard some people are going to be at the school to give a speech."

I groaned. "Then can we just stay home and swim in the lake."

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause if we're absent one more time, we will have a month of detention. Mrs. Pearl said so."

Mrs. Pearl is the school principal. She is one of the meanest people I have ever met and that's saying a lot. "Fine, go get the others." As Elizabeth left I went to get my school bag.

I walked outside to see Emma, Frank, Katie, and Travis already there. Emma was a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Frank had Black hair that was always in a buzz cut, brown eyes, and he had a baby face. Katie had black hair and forest green eyes. Katie's boyfriend, Travis had brown hair and blue eyes. We all had our own tree house but most of the time Katie and Travis would 'sneak' into each other's tree house and do some every adult things to each other. Trust me, I can hear them.

"Hey guys, you ready."

"Yes." They said in union. With that we left for Goode high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeus' castle: pin/193865958932272359/

* * *

Who are we? Chapter 2

Annabeth pov

Zeus' castle

There was an emergency meeting today at Zeus' castle and all the kings, queens, princes, and princesses must attend. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm the princess of the Greek city of Athens. I live with my dad Frederick, my mother Athena, and my brother Malcom. I have blond hair and grey eyes like my mom and brother.

As I was heading to the meeting, in one of our many carriages, we had to stop so we could get food for the remainder of the trip which was like not even 20 minutes.

As we stopped I saw a group of kids walking, 3 girls and 3 boys. I got a bit of their conversation.

"Elizabeth Jackson, you do know that if you eat that you get all hipper and I really don't want to deal with that." One of the boys said in a strict tone.

"Well Percy Jackson, I need the energy cause two someone's were making a lot of noise last night." Those two must be siblings. I wonder what they were doing last. Wait, why do I care? Their just a bunch of random kids walking on the street.

"You heard that to?" a new girl voice said.

"I think all of us heard it." Said one of the other boys.

"Ok guys, so what if we're loud? At least we're getting some." Said the last boy. So that's what they meant. They don't seem to be much older than me and yet their doing those things.

"Well, I haven't found the guy I want to do that with and besides, I'm only 15, a year younger than you guys." Elizabeth said

"Whatever. Let's hurry and get to school before we're late." one boy said. I could hear them all running off.

By that time we were ready to hit the road. We arrived 15 minutes later and of course we were early. Out from the castle door came my best friend, Thalia Grace and her brother, Jason Grace. Thalia spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, Jason had Blond hair and the same blue eyes.

Thalia and Jason were the daughter and son of Zeus. Thalia was dating a boy name Nico di Angelo (AN: in this story their fathers aren't brothers, their just really close) he is the son of hades with his two sisters Bianca and Hazel. Jason is also dating one of my best friends, Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. Piper is nothing like her mom or sisters, meaning she doesn't like all the fancy clothes and make-up, just the way Jason likes it.

I ran to give Thalia a hug when another carriage came up. Out stepped Piper and her sisters. Piper was wearing, as always, jeans, boots, and a simple t-shirt. She ran over much like I did and we had a group hug, then she walked over to Jason and kissed him. Next came Nico, Bianca, Hazel, Will Solace, and Connor Stoll holding Lou Ellen's hand, with Chris and Clarisse walking behind them.

"Well it's about time you two." Hazel said right as the same carriage that was always last to arrive, pulled up.

Out came the two children of Poseidon, Jacob Jackson and Emily Jackson. Jacob looked like his mom sally Jackson, Brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Emily looked like Poseidon, Black hair and sea green eyes. (Wink. Wink.)

"Hey! Sorry we're late." Said Emily "Let's go inside." We all walked into the throne room, which had chairs to sit on during the meeting.

When we got seated, Zeus stood up. "Welcome, princes and princesses. We have gathered you hear today because Poseidon and sally have news for you."

Poseidon and sally stood up and walked in front of us. Sally spoke first "Well it mostly concerns Jacob and Emily, but we know all of you are close so we wanted to say it with all you hear."

Next Poseidon talked. "We're not going to sugar coat it so here it is; Jacob and Emily you have a brother and sister."

There was a long silence before Emily started talking. "OMG I've always wanted a younger brother and sister! Oh do we get to meet them? Oh I hope we do. Me and my sister can have fancy tea parties like I've always dreamed."

"Really I think younger sisters are annoying. I don't want another one."

"Shut up. Hey you can have a brother that you can teach the ways of manhood or whatever you boys do."

"Actually you two are the younger siblings." Sally smiled

Both of them stopped talking. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah they both are older than you. Well Elizabeth is Jacob's twin and only older by 5 minutes."

"TWIN!" screamed Jacob "AND SHE'S A GIRL. I HAVE A GIRL TWIN!" Jacob was really freaking out right now.

"Did you say Elizabeth?" I asked. Now realizing that their last name is Jackson, Sally said Elizabeth, and that boy said Elizabeth Jackson.

Poseidon looked at me "Yeah?"

"Was the boy's name Percy Jackson?"

Sally looked at me weird "Ok how on earth did you know that?"

"Well this morning when we stopped to get food there was a group of kids walking by and they said Elizabeth and Percy Jackson. I didn't get a look at their faces though."

Demeter muttered to Hermes who was sitting next to her. "Maybe they are with the others."

Conner spoke up "Others?" he asked

Demeter cursed. "Damn it might as well tell them to. Come on." She, Hermes, Apollo, and Ares walked up next to Poseidon and sally. "Well Jacob and Emily aren't the only ones that have a long lost sibling. Will, Connor, Clarisse and Chris, you guys also have other siblings." All they did was stared at them in shock.

Ares spoke this time, "You may be wondering why we did it. Right? Well it's very simple, we wanted to have our future kings and queens, have a understanding of what it was like to live a normal life outside the world we live with all the royal stuff we have."

Apollo chimed in "So when they were about one or two years old, we sent them to an orphanage with a letter explaining who they were but to never reveal to them who they were."

"We had a yearly check up on them to make sure they were safe but we had to stop and age 10 because we needed messagers. We had just sent one out to check on them after 5 or 6 years only to find out that they had run away when they were 12. We sent out some royal guards to find people who were homeless around 15 years old but they found no one. But now after what you said Annabeth maybe you twelve can maybe go to school and find them, if it's ok with your parents." Poseidon looked toward all our parents. To my surprise they all agreed.

"Great then you all should go tomorrow, the faster we start the sooner we can find them." Zeus shooed us off. All of us had to stay while some servant went to pack some clothes but for the time being we would wear some normal spare clothes.

As soon as it got dark, I tried to go to bed. I was too excited; going to high school would be my first real taste of being normal. Normal here I come.

* * *

**AN: What did ya think? **

**so here is how the story is. Katie and Travis are couple, so are Conner and Lou Ellen, Clarisse and Chris, Thalia and Nico, Piper and Jason, and of course there will be percabeth and frazel. i may have will and Elizabeth be a couple. idk. any way there will be no cha****nging of couples at all. don't like it don't read! thank you for at least showing some interest .:) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! i'm not dead. I know i need to start updating more and this chapter may not be good cause it was kind of rushed, but its my longest chapter yet. I'll fix it when I have time. Well enjoy :)**

* * *

Who are we? Chapter 3

Annabeth pov

The next day everyone was up and we were heading to our new school as we were we had a little conversation. I said "so Elizabeth is supposed to look like Jacob and this Percy dude looks like Emily. Right?" everyone nodded

"I wonder what their like." Emily said "I hope their nice, and of course your siblings to." She looked towards Will, Clarisse, Chris, and Conner.

Jacob jumped in. "so they're going to have an assembly to announce who we are call them to the front office after. This sure is going to be easy." We pulled up to the school and walked to the front office where the principle meet us.

She was a tall woman with black hair with grey hairs. When she saw us she jumped up and bowed to us. "Good morning princes and princesses, my name is Mrs. Price." She started to talk about the school and about the classes that were there. "OK, here are your schedules and lets head down to the gym it's 7:45 so everyone should be here."

We walked for a short time before we got in, everyone turned quite. I looked up in the crowd and meet a pair of eyes that were a beautiful sea green; it was if I could just swim in them. The boy looked away with a blush on his cheeks and I was pretty sure I was blushing to.

Percy pov

We had gotten to school right at 7:40 so we were safe. We climbed the bleachers to sit with two of our friends Leo and Beckendorf. "Hey what's up?" I asked

"Nothing we're just waiting for Mrs. Price to come and in the new students." Leo said.

"What makes these students special?" I asked. No and I mean no ever gets a whole school assembly.

"There are rumors that these students are princes and princess. I have no clue why they would be here though." Beckendorf started to play with some metal. We all just sat and talked for a while until the principle, Mrs. Price, and the new students walked in. When we saw them we all gasped, they surely did look like royalty.

As I scanned over them my eyes caught with a beautiful girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes. I looked away to look a Mrs. Price. "As I'm sure all know, we have some new students. These students are princes and princess so I trust that you will treat them with respect. Since there are so many of them I will have them introduce themselves."

The first girl had black hair and blue eyes. "I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Next was a boy with blond hair and the same blue eyes as the girl. "Jason Grace, Son of Zeus." They all kept going up and saying who they were.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades. And to get over with I'm Nico's and Bianca's half-sister."

"Clarisse la rue, daughter of Ares."

"Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes"

"Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes."

"Emily Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

"Jacob Jackson, son of Poseidon."

As they finished the introductions all my friends looked shocked. Will Solace looks a hell lot like Emma and with the same last name. Connor and Travis could be twins. Emily and Jacob had the same last name and we all looked alike. Mrs. Price came back on. "Now that is over all but Elizabeth, Percy, Frank, Emma, Travis, and Katie will go to class. You six go to the front office." All of us look at each other.

"Well fuck. I'm tired of her always calling us to the office. I mean I know every inch that place and it's pretty big for an office." Elizabeth complained as we were walking down to the hallway.

"You're telling me. Remember that time Travis pulled a prank on Mr. Elision. She called us all down and gave us three weeks of detention."

"In my defense that guy was being a big asshole." Travis laughed at the memory of his prank.

"Oh do you remember when-" For the rest of the way we talked about the fun pranks we had pulled. When we opened the door we were still laugh, not noticing all the people staring at us. When had finally stopped when Mrs. Price coughed really loudly. The princes and princesses were there to.

"Well now that we got your attention would please let me explain why you're all here."

"Is it because of the worms I put in your soup on Friday." Elizabeth asked

"What! No but I will talk to you about that later."

"Isn't about me tripping Trevor and making him break his nose, so no he can't play football."

"No it's not so stop talking before you get in more trouble that you are causing yourself. Anyway let ask you some questions; you all six in an orphanage together when you were younger, right?" we nodded wondering where this was going. "Did you all run away when you were 11 or 12?" We didn't answer. "Did you get gifts from your parents? Like for the girls a necklace."

Elizabeth finally talked. "Ok so where are you getting this from lady. I don't know where you're going with this but you're crazier than I thought and that's saying something." Mrs. Price looked behind us. We turned around to see a couple of the royals come and stand in front of us.

"Well if you don't to answer my questions their just going to say it and please don't sugar coat it."

"Hi, as you already know, I'm Emily. That's Jacob, Connor, Chris, Will, and Clarisse. Who are you six?"

"I'm Katie Gardner. This is Travis Stoll, Frank Zhang, Emma Solace, and over there is Percy and Elizabeth Jackson." Katie pointed each of us as she called us.

"Ok then Jacob and I will go first." Jacob and Emily stood in front of Elizabeth and me. "There is no easier way to say this so here it is, Percy and Elizabeth you to are our siblings."

We just stared at them like they had grown three more heads. "If you're just going to stare the rest of us might say it to. Travis Stoll you're our brother." Connor pointed at him and Chris.

"Emma you're my sister. Katie you don't have a brother or sister with us but you are a part of this to." Will said.

Elizabeth pov

I couldn't believe it, if we were their siblings that would make us royalty. I stood us so fast my chair fell backwards. "Ok so all of you must be crazy. If you think for a second that I'm going to believe this then you're just NUTS!" as I finished that last word you could that there was a storm outside.

"Ellie calm down. You need to stay calm there's another thing you need to know. Every princess and prince has powers or skills based on their Godly parent." Emily touched my arm to try to cool me down but I just yanked it away.

"Did you just say 'Godly parent?'" Emma asked

"Yes she did. Did you think that all the kings and queens were just named after the Greek gods? They are the Greek gods." Will Explained

The girl Annabeth walked over to us. "Like Emily said, we all have powers or skills based of our godly parent. Elizabeth, you Percy, Emily, and Jacob all have Poseidon. All of you can control water, but one might be better than the other. One power you have is over storms, like Elizabeth has demonstrated when she got mad. Emma would be skilled at archery because of Apollo. Travis you must love to pull pranks right? So does Connor, you are twins after all, so are Elizabeth and Jacob."

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH! First you tell me that I have more than one sibling, next you tell me I have these weird powers, then you say that not only do I have another brother but we're TWINS! When you have come back from crazy town we'll talk. But till then leave me alone." I stormed out of the office and I could hear the other five behind me. I just wanted to go to my tree house in the forest and sleep. I just wanted this day to end.

* * *

**Ok so what did ya think? let me know and I will update as soon as I can but I still have another Story to write.**

**I Have all these ideas in my head but I don't want to put them on here cause I know that I won't have as much time to update. Well lets hope for the best. Bye!**


End file.
